1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toilets adapted for use under zero gravity conditions, and more particularly a toilet of the above type for handling liquid and solid waste material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of collecting and handling human waste material in zero gravity is a unique one, and one which must be properly addressed since without a reliable and effective waste handling system the success of a space mission will be in jeopardy. Escaping waste in zero gravity will float within a spacecraft, and can spread throughout the living environment. This would result in contamination of physical structure and could damage equipment, as well as subjecting the occupants to a health hazard. In addition, the unsanitary and annoying conditions of a toilet spill can be highly stressful, and can affect the morale of the spacecraft occupants.
Proposed zero gravity toilets are presented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,340,544 and 3,405,409. The present invention, however, represents a different development and solution, and has attributes that are reflected in the following objects.